


The Sea Meets The Sky

by mythicdork



Series: Superhero Love isn't Perfect? More Likely Than You Think. [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pride Month Prompt, Rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicdork/pseuds/mythicdork
Summary: Arthur never believed the story of his youth until he faced the true force behind what the story had meant. When the Sky meets the Sea, Arthur couldn't help but follow the energy he saw.Or, from the first prompt for me being Rainbow, I decided to be a little on the nose while also getting to write about one of my favorite rarepairs!





	The Sea Meets The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendallnicola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/gifts).



> For Pride I will be trying to post a fully developed oneshot of varying length every other day! Most will end up being Marvel x DC. This one was Rainbow and the next post will be Identity Shenanigans!
> 
> Find the other half on my bud's account @kendallnicola

Arthur had people that he went to, people that fulfilled his needs in one way on another. There were people he trusted, people that were interested in him, people that eased the tumultuous feeling within him. He was not truly alone, but he went for the loneliness sometimes.

For a while he avoided his people, tried to ignore the spot he was destined to rule from. He helped little villages along the coast and rarely trailed further. Until, of course, the issue of the League arose. He had to face his own kingdom and the world with the power that hummed in veins. Even with the League though, he felt separated, he felt as if he was an after thought to some and a snob to others. It had always been something slightly  _wrong_.

There had been a story of his people. One of the love between the Sky and the Sea, how they were two lovers, pieces that completed one another. It was why the horizon stretched so far, the Sky and the Sea would chase one another to the farthest pieces of the Earth when they could not be together entirely. It had always been a silly story that made children look up and seek for someone they connected with as much as the Sky and the Sea.

The Sea was said to forever rock with the sadness and anger of losing the Sky. And the Sky would open its heavens and would make orchestras of noise to call the Sea to where they could reach out. When the Sky finally got the Sea, the area would roll and quake until they both eased the pain and heartbreak of being without one another. The sun would shine brightly, and the water that connected the Sea and the Sky would glimmer with their love, leaving a thick show of color after. A  _rainbow_.

Arthur was no child. Nor did he fully grow up with his people. These stories should not come to mind, but they did so often. It was almost impossible not to. When he sat away by himself, he would always look  _up_. The sea was his home, always was, but the sky is where his eyes would stray. He would watch clouds, feel the sea from miles away. Perhaps it was silly, but he would focus on the moods from both sides of puzzle. How the sea and the sky worked one another to be stronger than before.

He supposes that this story was one of the reasons it was so  _easy_.

It was almost glorious to fight. It always felt like there was this energy deep in his soul waiting to be used up. Sitting on a throne and ordering things never had a pleasure about it in his eyes.  _No_ , he liked this! He enjoyed putting his force into something. He enjoyed using his fists and his trident to rip through the enemy. He could feel the power of the sea in his bones, the freedom of the wave striking the land. He laughed as he went. The water nearby shifting with the intensity.

And then the Sky met the Sea.

He doesn’t hesitate as the sky above them flooded with clouds, thunder and lightning  _singing_  above him! It pushed him forward, and with the thunder came  _him_. With as much dramatics as the  _Bat_ , he lands at the center of the heap of enemies, hammer to the ground.

 _The Sky_. He breathes in the freshness of rain, the frustration and strength there. It was a balm to his wounds. There is a pause in some of the League. Thor wasn’t an unknown figure; the Avengers were easily comparable to their own group. Arthur didn’t even think to slow. He shouted out with his glee and his leaped into the heap as well.

He felt the wind and air spin through his hair, the hum of electricity over his skin. He laughs so happily as he worked in tandem with the force that made himself known.

“Who  _are_  you?” The Sky demands with a glee in his tone. Arthur feels like he has finally met his match. His bright eyes nearly  _glow_  with his energy as he looks back to the god.

“Not the time, warrior.” A wink comes from Arthur as he promptly spins his trident to face the enemy directly. He runs in full speed. If he would’ve looked back, he could’ve seen Thor’s smile. Perfect and wide, surprised but so  _excited_.

Arthur loses track of the plan the  _Bat_  so  _kindly_  set up for them. He wants to show this new  _force_  what he could do. He pushes himself, pushes the water, pushes out all the energy that had been clinging to him. That doesn’t mean he can’t help but give a shark smile at him when they end up close once more.

“You are quite a warrior yourself.” Thor notes, facing Arthur more directly, still spinning that hammer as he approaches. Arthur can read the cockiness on him, he has his staff set firmly into the dirt by his feet. He raises a brow at Thor.

“Thank you, I know. I like to save my remarks until the  _end_  of a battle. But if I had to give an idea, I would say you are  _passable_. Though I expect you  _could_  impress.” A taunt lightly jabbed in as his eyes track along Thor. Anyone would have to be blind to not see the beauty of the man before him, he wouldn’t admit it just yet.

“I can tell that I have already impressed you, but you are free to play coy. I will do my best to continue that impression,  _Arthur_.” That damn  _smile_. He wonders which one of the team he asked, and which would give his human name. He believes it was the speedy one. That one always talked too much. He will remember it. But he takes a moment to watch the backwards movement, tracking the way he went before the hammer lifted him off his feet.

The fight was quick with all of them working so intently. Arthur felt lighter in a sense, the energy eased as the fight wound down. He stretches out, still holding onto his trident. He plants it as Thor makes his approach.

He is so light on his feet, half jumping his way closer. The sky above them is clearing.

“Impressed, your highness?” Thor drops into a half bow, his smile still proudly displayed. Arthur gives a laugh, stepping closer.

His hand comes to land directly on the curve of his jaw, he makes sure to memorize the feeling of it under his fingers. He makes sure their eyes meet, his hand falling away as Thor returns to a full stand.

“I was impressed.” The league is working on cleaning up the mess, maybe calling the right people. Arthur was never part of that part. He never enjoyed that aspect, he appeared and disappeared as desired. He could allow one compliment to the man before him.

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest, the sun shining above him. Nearly as bright as Thor’s face, somehow seeming to glow brighter under the admittance.

“Your fighting was also beautiful to watch, Arthur, though it would be hard to find anything imperfect with such a perfect being doing so.” That damn  _smile_. His voice was honeyed, confident. A man of minimal rejection, Arthur couldn’t see why anyone would turn him down.

“ _Perfect_. I could easily agree, though I think you are just seeking something out.” A raised brow.

“Why can I not be both? You have caught my eye, beautiful and strong. Seeking out can be discussed later.” Thor leans to one foot, not showing defeat as he sees Arthur’s thoughtfulness.

“I suppose if you put so much energy into your passion as you have the battle, I can’t pass up the possibility.” His own shark smile is right back, his arms still crossed as Thor floods his senses.

He is barely inches away from Arthur now, the sun bright and focused. Arthur uncrosses his arms to allow Thor to come another step closer. The hammer on the ground, the trident stabbed right before it. A mirror image of their handlers.

“Oh look, guys! A rainbow.” The speedster quips from somewhere behind them. Arthur looks up for only a moment to see the lovely coloring before Thor catches his chin and their lips meet.

Suddenly all of it made sense. Arthur’s hands grip on sharply to Thor’s clothes, one hand promptly locked into his cape, tangled in to keep his grip.

Their first kiss was beneath a rainbow. The moment the Sea finally met the awaiting Sky and both were free of the tension that hung so desperately until the moment it occurred.


End file.
